The present invention relates to music reproduction, and more specifically to a portable karaoke unit for playing music while displaying corresponding graphics and lyrics.
Karaoke singing has become a popular activity across many segments of society. A so-called karaoke unit reproduces music from popular songs and allows users to sing along into a microphone and mix their voices with the music. To prompt the singers, the karaoke unit displays the lyrics to the song on a screen. The lyrics will often be highlighted or otherwise give cues to the singers as to when each word of the lyrics is to be sung. Graphic or video images may also be displayed along with the lyrics.
Existing karaoke units have been somewhat limited in their operation. For example, existing systems store data on only one type of storage medium, either a memory integrated in the unit or one that is removable from the unit. Further, the data on the media was not programmable by the user, so users were limited in their options for obtaining and altering song and program data on the storage medium.
Due to the nature of karaoke systems, portability is a key element for their usefulness to users. In the past, systems have been large and bulky. While sometimes it is convenient to use large, high quality peripheral equipment such as displays and amplification systems, other times it is more desirable to have a unit that is easy to carry about without cables and external equipment.
In general, it is desirable to provide a karaoke machine that is flexible in the manner in which it may be used. Accordingly, a portable karaoke unit that does not have the limitations of existing systems is desirable.